1. Field
This specification relates to a communication terminal apparatus and a communication method that are preferably applied to a wireless phone terminal apparatus or the like. Particularly, the present specification relates to a technology applied to a terminal apparatus that stores a personal information list called “telephone book” or “address book”.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a wireless phone terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone terminal apparatus has a function of storing a personal information list called a “telephone book” or “address book”. By displaying the stored personal information list and selecting a name or tile from the displayed list through a user operation, registered personal information of an individual, such as a phone number or an e-mail address, is displayed. Furthermore, making a call using a phone number is performed by selecting the phone number displayed, and creation of an e-mail addressed to an e-mail address is performed by selecting the e-mail address.
The personal information list is basically a list made up of text information, in which registered individuals are listed in alphabetical order or the like so that a user can select a desired individual. Also, there exists a personal information list in which a face image of an individual can be displayed together with a phone number or e-mail address of the individual.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-141519 describes a technology for storing face images in a personal information list, displaying the list of the face images, selecting an individual by selecting one of the face images, and making a call using the phone number of the selected individual.
However, a personal information list held in a mobile phone terminal apparatus or the like according to the related art is a list obtained through a registration operation performed by a user. Grouping can be performed during creation of the list, but the grouping is performed by a user who performs the registration operation, and thus fine grouping is not performed in an ordinary case. Typically, relatively-coarse grouping is performed, for example, a group related to business and a group related to a private life are generated. Fine grouping is possible, but it becomes difficult to find an individual from a list if the user performs inappropriate grouping during registration of individuals.
Also, in a case of storing information about individuals in a personal information list, face images may also be stored at the same time so that a face image is displayed together with personal information. In this case, however, each face image is not associated with a group. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-141519 describes displaying a list of face images in units of groups, but grouping is performed through a registration operation performed by a user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to appropriately create a personal information list in units of groups in a user-friendly manner.